


Weakening Kisses

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: “was it that bad? Should I try one more time?” even without looking he can swear Ohno was smirking.





	

It only takes double taps on the sound icon to mute the phone's endless notifications interrupted by persistent ringing, but Nino hesitantly taps once turning the phone into vibrant mode. Why? He doesn’t know. Maybe he wants to see how far Ohno's desperation for his forgiveness could last or maybe because he is actually thriving off the idea Ohno was panicking. He deserves it, Nino believes. He should have been there when Nino was expecting him first to be there. Nino clicks his tongue before he picks up the phone again. He carefully views the notifications bar while being extra cautious of clicking the app open. 

 

Nino I’m sorry ok   8:23pm

 

I swear to god I didn’t mean it  8:23pm

 

I will hit myself hundreds of times, no thousands so I won’t forget anything concerning you ok? 8:25pm

 

I really thought today was the 15th instead of 16th  8:26pm

 

You know how I am… 8:30pm

 

The bar shows up until here and Nino gets curious. His pride feeding on how desperate ohno is sounding. 

 

What’s the harm in letting him see that I read his messages and not reply? Nino likes this idea even more 

 

Because when he did it and Ohno saw that he was online, a rush of messages made it hard for Nino to read earlier ones. A phone call following soon after blocks the app’s interface. 

 

Still unsatisfied, Nino puts the phone aside and waits until Ohno gives up calling and goes back to messages. 

 

Ohno does stop for a while, but Nino doesn’t like it anymore when he stops after he hears knocking on his door accompanied with Ohno’s threatening tone. 

 

“I’m gonna freakin say stuff you wouldn’t like the neighbors hearing if you don’t open that door right now” 

 

Nino smiles and anticipates what, the even more conservative person than he is, would say. 

 

“Nino I’m sorry” Ohno starts and Nino thinks he should wait for more. He puts his right leg over his left and smiles sarcastically. Yeah right. 

 

“Is Kanako, _that bitch_ , still giving you a hard time about the recycling?” Nino can sense Ohno smiling thinking he said something grave. Nino only chuckles because he knows Kanako, his annoying neighbor, had just left to the park with her kids.  

 

“Oh remember how you told me how Takashi is an asshole” Nino laughs because Takashi is on a business trip.  

 

“alright, I see this isn’t working” Ohno sighs and from the sound of Ohno inhaling loud, Nino could tell Ohno wasn’t going to be very conservative in what he says next. 

 

Ohno starts in a louder voice “the other night was-“  

 

Nino doesn’t know how he is there, at the door, one hand grabbing Ohno’s arm tightly, his glare  threatening and the other hand covering Ohno’s mouth. 

 

Nino could feel Ohno’s lips curl into a victorious smile under his hands and it only irritates him more. 

 

Ohno pushes Nino inside and closes the door behind him at a great speed. He stands firmly against it blocking Nino's hand from getting to the door knob.  

 

“gotcha” Ohno laughs but Nino wants to slap him hard.

 

“this doesn’t mean I forgave you” Nino strictly states and Ohno knows his smile is the only way so he keeps it, wide and hopeful.

 

“stop smiling like an idiot” Nino moves closer trying to move the older man away from the door.

 

Ohno stands more firmly which makes him heavier and harder to move “I’m not moving, not an inch until you forgive me”  

 

Nino tries with all his drained power to move him but he fails. He gets defensless when Ohno takes the chance to grab both of Nino’s arms and pin him to his place purposely pressing his fingers softly and pleadingly into Nino's bare upper arms.  

 

Nino is quick to push Ohno away when he senses Ohno's plan of a kiss but that doesn’t stop Ohno.

 

He wins in stealing a quick kiss before Nino pushes him again. The third time he tries, it lasts a bit longer before Nino is still powerful enough to push him away, again. At the 5th attempt Nino is powerless, heart and knees completely weak. He curses himself inside for being so vulnerable to Ohno, but also secretly enjoys it.  

 

He still manages to push Ohno few steps backwards after Ohno willingly pulls away.  

 

“you’re still not forgiven” Nino mumbles as he looks away, his face turning undeniably red.

 

“was it that bad? Should I try one more time?” even without looking he can swear Ohno was smirking.

 

Nino curses inside again, why does he want to say yes, why is he easily swayed?  

 

“it was” Nino moves to the door and opens it “now get out”  

 

Ohno pretends to obey but stops when he’s next to Nino, leans from behind him, closer to his face “you sure you want me to leave?”  

 

Dangerously close, Ohno hadn’t even whispered, but that fresh peppermint scent travelling from Ohno's mouth brushing against his cheeks before filling his nose, makes Nino want to close the door already.

 

Nino gathers himself together and closes his eyes in hopes of more strength “I'm sure now-“ 

 

Nino twitches in surprise when he feels a hand familiarly stroking his waist under his loose t-shirt  

“come on, I just missed your first recording, you will have plenty of them in the future and I promise to be there in all of them” Ohno pushes the door closed with his free hand.

  

Nino slides his busy one and turns to face him “but that was my first recording ever and you know how hard and desperately I worked to get this contract, let alone I’ve written the song about you I wanted to sing it passionately but I messed up because I couldn’t get over how mad I was at you” 

 

Nino starts crying, at last, and Ohno hugs him as tight as possible as if it is enough to convey how apologetic he was. For Nino, and how he is weak when it comes to Ohno, it is enough and Nino pulls away first smiling and wiping his tears. Ohno thinks it’s cute; everything about Nino is cute and adorable.  

“however,don’t you dare trying to let the neighbors know about us again” Nino says sharply.

 

Ohno raises his eyebrows feigning innocence “what? I said nothing…” he pretends “oooh you mean what I was going to say earlier” ohno laughs “ I was gonna say the other night I had dinner with Sho and he says hi” Ohno shrugs with a smile “What did you think I was gonna say, pervert” 

 

“says the guy who kisses random people when is drunk”  

 

Ohno leans to leave a, what Nino thinks is, cute yet passionate kiss “but I assure you, it’s never as good as this” Ohno says with a smirk. 

 

“I’d kill you if it was” Nino says before finally taking his turn into initiating it. 

 


End file.
